ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Stone Army
The Stone Army is the seventh episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot In the Lost City of Ouroboros, Lasha and Lizaru are fighting in the Slither Pit arena. The fight is interrupted when a Rattlecopter lands in the arena, prompting Chokun to set up a red carpet with a seat and an umbrella for Lord Garmadon. The four-armed villain informs the Serpentine Generals that he has an ingenious plan, saying that Captain Soto's journal mentions a fabled island known as the Island of Darkness. Skales is skeptical, but the Generals leave with Lord Garmadon in the Rattlecopter. At the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja are awakened by their alarm clock, Lloyd tiredly using his powers to break it. Sensei Wu comes into their room telling them that the Ultra Dragon made a mess outside, and the Ninja leave Lloyd to clean up the mess by himself, saying that having a Dragon for a pet takes a lot of responsibility. They ask Lloyd if his mom let him have a pet, to which Lloyd replies saying that he does not remember his mom because she abandoned him when he was young. Then Nya arrives telling the Ninja that there is an emergency at the Ninjago Museum of History. When the Ninja get there the Museum's Director tells them that the Great Devourer's venom worked its way into the sewer system and leaked into the Museum, bringing the Stone Warrior merchandise to life. As they all fight the aggressive Stone Warrior toys, they make the merchandise room a mess in the process. However, one Stone Warrior toy slips out and Sensei Wu chases it down the hallway, though while smashing it he runs into Lloyd's mother, Misako. When Lloyd exits the merchandise room, Sensei Wu introduces her to the Ninja. Upon meeting, Misako tells her son that she had her reasons for leaving, but Lloyd refuses to listen and leaves to another room to be alone. While Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine Generals ride in the Rattlecopter, Lord Garmadon complains about being unable to find the island, and he orders Snike to turn the Rattlecopter around. Skales lies to Lord Garmadon by saying he has spotted the island, but once Lord Garmadon looks Skales shoves him into the sea below. The Generals then declare Skales the new Snake King. Back in the Museum, Misako finds Lloyd sitting at the edge of the bottomless sinkhole exhibit, to which she states that it is where she unearthed the Giant Stone Warrior. Misako explains that she abandoned him in order to learn everything about the Green Ninja prophecy, knowing that Lloyd would be the Green Ninja and wanting to stop him and his father from fighting. She begins telling a story of the First Spinjitzu Master and how he created Ninjago with the Four Golden Weapons. Misako explains that in order for there to be light, there must be shadow, and in shadow there is darkness. The darkest of shadow existed long ago, an evil spirit called The Overlord. The balance was at stake, and neither could conquer the other, so The Overlord created indestructable warriors called the Stone Army. Knowing that he would be defeated, the First Spinjitzu Master divided Ninjago in two, and since there had been no signs of The Overlord or his Stone Army until Misako's recent discovery. As long as the balance remains even, The Overlord will stay trapped, and Lloyd is the only one who can stop it before Ninjago falls prey to darkness. Then, while the Museum Director showcases the new Stone Warrior Statue exhibit, some of the Great Devourer's venom drips from the ceiling and onto the statue, bringing it to life. As Misako tells them that there is hope to prevent Lord Garmadon and Lloyd's fight, the Stone Warrior rampages through the Museum and confronts the Ninja. They try to fight it off to no avail, and they are forced to flee the room and run through the Museum as they try devising a plan to defeat it. They stop inside a large room and close the doors, and as the Stone Warrior begins to break it down Lloyd suddenly comes up with a plan and tells the Ninja to distract it. Lloyd leaves the room and the Stone Warrior breaks in. Lord Garmadon washes up on the beach of the Island of Darkness and The Overlord discovers him. The Overlord begins talking with Lord Garmadon, and Lord Garmadon demands that he give him the power to destroy the Ninja and to make Ninjago into his own image, but The Overlord says he needs to follow him first. At the Museum, Misako decides to help Lloyd by leading the Stone Warrior to Lloyd's location. After she meets up with him, Lloyd manages to trick the Stone Warrior into stepping over the fake floor paneling, revealing the giant sinkhole where it was unearthed. Once the warrior falls, Misako tells Lloyd that she is proud of her son, and when Sensei Wu arrives he asks her to stay with them, to which she accepts. Trivia *In a way, this episode breaks the fourth wall. After waking up, Lloyd annoyedly groans, "Is it Wednesday already?" This was the day that new Ninjago episodes aired. Gallery AngryLloyd.PNG BrokenSword.PNG BrokenWarrior.PNG|An ancient Stone Warrior. ChokunServe.PNG CreatingArmy.PNG|The Overlord creating the Stone Army. DestroyedGiftShop.PNG|The wrecked gift shop. DevourerVenom.PNG|The Devourer venom. Divided.PNG|Ninjago being split into two islands. DragonLight.PNG EndlessSea.PNG EvilBobblehead.PNG|The Bobble-heads infected by Devourer venom. EvilRises.PNG|The Overlord rising. FSM.jpg|The First Spinjitzu Master. GarmadonBeach.PNG LloydClean.PNG LloydKnockout.PNG LloydLaser.PNG|Lloyd using his power to destroy the alarm clock. LloydLaser2.PNG Lloyd'sPower.PNG Misako.PNG Misako2.PNG|Misako Museum.PNG|The Ninjago Museum Ninjago2.PNG|The Island of Darkness (Left). NinjasCantSleep.PNG NinjaTeam.PNG NyaDragon.PNG OuroborusFight.PNG|The Serpentine having a Slither pit. Overlord.PNG|The Overlord OverlordPOV.PNG RockPaperClamp.PNG SerpentineAgree.PNG SkalesTalks.PNG StoneAd.PNG|A sign for the opening of the Stone Warrior exhibit. StoneArmy.PNG StoneAwakened.PNG TiredNinjas.PNG UDRoof.PNG Warrior2.PNG WarriorEnters.PNG WuSA.PNG Zanefight.PNG The Stone Warrior and Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd and The Stone Warrior. Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:TV Show